The present invention relates to a brush and a rotary brush unit for an electric vacuum cleaner.
In general, electric vacuum cleaners include a main body and a suction device, which is connected to the main body via a hose. An intake port is provided on the bottom surface of the suction device. While the suction device is moved on a floor surface such as a carpet, a wooden floor, and a tatami mat, air is drawn in from the intake port so that dust is drawn by suction into the main body. A suction device has been proposed that has a rotary brush unit therein to improve dust collection performance on the floor surface such as a carpet from which dust is not easily drawn in by suction of the air.
The rotary brush unit includes a rotating body and brushes, which are attached to the rotating body. As such a rotary brush unit, for example, a brush assembly disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-125811 has been proposed. The brush assembly (brush) disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-125811 is manufactured by inserting a brush (bristle section), which is formed by sewing and connecting pile fibers, into a groove of a brush base (base), and then sewing the brush onto the brush base.
However, in the brush assembly of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-125811, since the brush is formed of pile fibers, the relative position of the brush with respect to the brush base cannot be maintained in a stable manner when the brush is sewn to the brush base. Thus, the joint portion between the brush base and the brush made by sewing is likely to loosen, and may cause lack of joint strength between the brush base and the brush.